Vow of Silence
by mae.raine
Summary: AU The first time Jaime tries to kiss him, Bart flinches away.


**Title:** "vow of silence"  
**Warnings:** **underage sex**, hint of non-con, underage kissing  
**Word Count:** 1000+  
**Pairing:** Jaime/Bart (BluePulse)  
**Genre:** romance, hurt/comfort, angst  
**Summary:** Anon prompt: 'bluepulse, bart wasn't just a slave in the future, he was BB's favorite concubine.'

**A/N:** I swear, if you give me an idea like this, it will take hold of me and never let go.

Most listened to song is "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran.

_/And your heart's against my chest, lips pressed to my neck_  
_/I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet_

* * *

When he's not in uniform, Bart wears a pair of rings hung on a chain around his neck. The rings are made of a silver-blue banded metal, one noticeably smaller than the other one. A small stone is embedded in the center, dark and purple like a bruise.

Jaime knows these things because he's the only one allowed to touch them. When they're lying together in bed like this, and Jaime lets the thin chain intertwine with his fingers. Bart closes his eyes and lies very still. He doesn't fidget, he doesn't talk, he barely breathes.

"Will you tell me about it?" Jaime presses his forehead against Bart's. The cool bedsheets rustle against their bare skin. "One day?"

Bart's eyes are still closed. "That'd be spoilers, wouldn't it?' he says back. His smile is lopsided.

-

The first time Jaime tries to kiss him, Bart flinches away.

"_Ay dios mio!_" Jaime scrambles backwards, putting both hands around his mouth. His voice comes out muffled and horrified. "... I'm sorry I thought you were-"

"No!" Bart exclaims suddenly, and a blush bloomed across his pale cheeks. "I do..._ like_ you, Blue. I just.." The 13 year old spins around with a low anguished moan. "Oh, this is so not crash. I didn't... You just surprised me, that's all. Really!"

Jaime takes a shaky step forward and tries a smile. "Maybe we could, uh, try ag-"

_[The Impulse is afraid of you.]_

Jaime bites his tongue so hard he tastes blood.

"It's nice hangin' with ya, but I -ah- gotta go, _hermano_," Bart is saying, rocking on the back of heels. Jaime's eyes dart down to Bart's hands, thumbs sticking in the pockets of his fraying jeans and the way they tremble almost minutely.

The hands suddenly blur behind Bart's back. Jaime brings his eyes back up quick enough to catch the panicked expression that flashes across Bart's face for a split second before Bart ducks down and hugs him. Jaime feels Bart's arms tighten around him, but before he could move, before he could do anything, Bart lets go, running off with a whispered apology.

_Don't run away from me. Please._ Jaime wants to shout after him. He brings a hand up to his chest, where the two rings around Bart's neck had pressed hard into his skin.

"He's not afraid of me," Jaime says out loud. "He's afraid of _you_."

The beetle doesn't respond.

-

When night falls and the crickets overshadow his_ abuela_'s gentle snores in the next room, Jaime jumps into bed and turns his cell phone on. The soft glow illuminates his fingers as he quickly types out a text to Bart.

_r u ok?_ [12:37am]  
_r we ok?_ [12:38am]

He waits and waits for an answer. When Bart doesn't respond an hour later, he keeps waiting. He waits until the battery blinks dangerously low and only then he clicks the cell phone off, putting an arm over his eyes and heaving a sigh.

There's a low knocking on his window.

Jaime sits upright on his bed, blankets sliding off his bare chest. And he sees him. Outside. The silhouette of Bart's frame on the window, skinny legs dangling off the edge.

Jaime runs over and unlatches the window with a quick motion. He opens the window, and Bart is looking at him with quiet intensity. Sweat glistening on his forehead. In the dark, the green of his eyes is flat and dirty, like the still reflection of the ocean on a cloudy day. Bart look old, older than his fragile age of thirteen.

It strikes Jaime then that he's staring back at Bart -the real Bart- and something inside him aches.

Bart's lips quirk, his eyes darting down to Jaime's bare chest and then back up. "Hey hermano," he says, sounding out the word with exaggerated slowness.

And then he leans in to kiss him.

-

Bart kisses as if he's chasing away demons.

Jaime gets used to the way his lips appear bruised and ruby red when he wipes away the condensation on the bathroom mirror. He gets used to the numbness of his tongue, the way it stings and leaves his toothpaste tinted pink when he spits it out into the sink.

When Bart bites, Jaime bites back. When blood stains appear on his bed sheets, Jaime looks up laundromats in his area and sneaks them off in the morning. When Bart leaves scratches on his sides and neck, Jaime holds his wrists up above his head and doesn't let go until Bart's breath becomes even again. When Bart's eyes are glassy and distant, Jaime kisses him hard until Bart is startled enough to kiss back.

Jaime kisses Bart until the light comes back into his eyes because Jaime never wants to see it leave ever again.

"Keep your eyes open," Jaime murmurs against Bart's skin. Bart makes a small questioning noise. He cuts it off with an open mouthed kiss to Bart's lips, and they look at each other with half-lidded eyes.

Jaime bucks his hips forward, squeezing the first hitched breath out from Bart's mouth. He watches as Bart's eyes fill with pleasure, feels the way Bart writhes underneath him. Jaime whispers I love you's between thrusts until the words blend together and there's not enough air between gasps to say them. And even then, he holds Bart's hand within his and squeezes tightly and hopes that Bart can see in their held gazes what he's screaming out in his mind.

_It's me. I swear._ Jaime mouths the words into Bart's neck.

Bart squeezes back.

_I know. _

-

"That'd be spoilers, wouldn't it?' Bart is saying back. His smile is lopsided.

He's still smiling as Jaime slips the ring on. It fits snugly, perfectly, and Jaime stares at in a dry-eyed trance. Something inside him breaks, threatens to rise up from his lungs and up his throat. He blinks. Hard.

Bart looks at him carefully, and his voice is level when he murmurs, "It's okay."

"It's not going to happen," Jaime says hoarsely.

Jaime reaches out to Bart, wrapping his arm around him and drawing him close. Bart is hopelessly stiff at first, but then he buries his face into Jaime's neck and the shaky sob Jaime hears is the sound of walls falling crumbling all around them.

You couldn't ask Jaime how he fell in love with Bart Allen. He doesn't know himself. But if there one thing Jaime knows, it's that what he feels about Bart is not prophecy.

He wouldn't allow it to be.


End file.
